ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool: Merc With A Mouth (TV Series)
Deadpool: Merc With A Mouth is an adult animated comedy superhero TV series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. As the title says, the main character is Wade Wilson, AKA Deadpool. Deadpool is shares many things with his comic counterpart, such as breaking the fourth wall, having two voices in his head (one serious, one silly), and loving murdering people. The other main character is Hydra Bob, who is a normal man in an abnormal situation. Bob is Deadpool's side-kick, or at least Deadpool claims he's his side-kick. In reality Bob is a Hydra Agent who Deadpool kidnapped and ran away with. There are two other main characters, Weasel and Blind Al, but most episodes have Deadpool and Bob as the main characters. Plot Wade Wilson is a heavily deformed assassin who forcibly moves in with an old woman named Blind Al, who is annoyed by every little thing he does. The only reason he wanted to live with her is because she is so close to his friend Weasel's bar/house. Al is well aware of the fact Deadpool only pays for the rent because he is hired to kill people, she just doesn't care. Along the way, Deadpool comes across the Hydra agent Bob, who he traumatizes beyond belief when he slaughters his friends and team mates. Taking advantage of Bob's trauma, Deadpool makes Bob go on his adventures with him. Cast James Arnold Tylor as Wade Wilson/Deadpool Jack Plotnick as Hydra Bob Cree Summers as Blind Al Chris Parnell as Weasel Synopsis Season One Season one is mostly an introduction to the characters and how they act. The closest thing to a main antagonist is Deadpool himself. Most of the time, the trouble is caused and fixed by him, but other times he is hired to kill someone. Season one's main plot point is that Deadpool has to pay the rent, or Al will kick him out. Almost every episode has Deadpool slicing, dicing, shooting, and so on until he finally can pay the rent. Later in the season, Weasel develops a plot line where he is trying to keep the bar but no one is coming to it. Bob also has a plot line throughout the season, where he is trying to go to a therapist, but Deadpool keeps getting in the way and making him need one even more. Season Two Season two has more of a plot than the first season. Deadpool has a near death experience, which this time destroys his head. Because of this, he sees Mistress Death before coming back to life. Now, Deadpool has a new goal, he wants to die forever and finally be with Mistress Death, who he first saw and fell in love with when he first became Deadpool. The whole season is about Deadpool taking jobs in a vain hope they get him killed, or even hiring people to try and kill him. Meanwhile, Mistress Death has her own plot line, where Thanos is trying to win back her love, but she has fallen for Deadpool. Category:TV Series